


Help_Tale

by Sachen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Suspense, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachen/pseuds/Sachen
Summary: Help is on the way
Kudos: 3





	1. Ruined World

**Author's Note:**

> "Observe constantly that all things take place by change, and accustom thyself to consider that the nature of the Universe loves nothing so much as to change the things which are, and to make new things like them." - Marcus Aurelis

You are an IT, a, Frisk?

You have encountered a flower, Flowey, who ran away.

"Die!" The flower said.

You waited, and waited, but nobody came.

You walked through the ruins, and came across a star floating on the ground. The star filled you with [SWAP_ADJ]

You continued, and encountered a puddle with scrap metal floating inside it. 

You flirt with the puddle... It foams up a bit. It can't talk, yet. 

You pet the puddle, it began to spew a strange white liquid into the air. The puddle began to sob uncontrollably,

"No. No. No. No. No. No."

You talked to the puddle, it stopped sobbing mostly,

"No more. No more. No more. No more."

Great Job!

It is now merely crying.  
Music filled the room, the deed is done...  
You Won the battle.

You walked down a hallway and encountered Flowey again, they give you something.

"t_ake?"

You take the locket

"Leave...? Hahahahahahahhahahahah! Take take take take take. T-ta take.. h... Help"

The flower fell apart and died, you got the locket! 

You unlocked the locket, to find a note.

A strange symbol was on the note.

What could this be? You wondered, unable to speak.

You opened the message.

I'm waiting... Let's play a game.  
You... Can't move...

Don't get scared.

I need to pick the flower out.

It's... Hard to pick...

You know what to do... Just close your eyes...

You are now in the room again.

Take the flower...

You can't move... It's so hard...

You opened your eyes... The flower is gone.

You are now in a new room, a solid room. You feel so tired... It hurts.

Look at the note on the ground...

The note reads:

"You are a real hero."

Then, the room goes dark.

You get up and walk towards the exit, only to find one of those IT's there. IT noticed you and began to run towards you at superhuman speed. You slam the door shut before IT can get inside, and lock it, thinking fast on how to get rid of the creature.

IT punches and kicks the door, screaming in your mind. You feel a sharp pain in your head each time IT hits. You can't let IT in, or you're dead. You need to think of something.

You remember the locket. You head into your inventory, where you find the flower.

Help...

The locket shines brightly, and a voice fills your head.

"Wake up, hero." the voice says. "Time to face another challenge."

You close your eyes, and concentrate. 

You'll need to be quick too, because IT can move at super speed.

"Too bad, hero. You're weak, and will die here."

Suddenly, you hear a high-pitched scream. 

You open your eyes, and find yourself in the dark room again. 

The scream was from the monstrosity outside. 

The locket glows once more, and the voice speaks to you again.

"Do you want to see your friends again, hero?" the voice asks.

You are unable to reply, as you have no mouth. 

What... is this? you think.

You look at the locket, and find that the symbol that glowed has changed to [?].

You don't recognize this. 

The monster outside screams, as you can hear its claws tearing through the walls. 

"Well then, hero. It's time to make a choice..." the disembodied voice says. "Choose wisely."

The glow of the locket disappears as its symbol changes to [ ].

You will take this chance. 

You quickly rush up to the creature, a loud scream came from the locket. 

You don't know what you did, but the roar of energy has stopped. 

The walls are torn down, and there is no more sign of darkness.

The roar of energy stops with a final, long howl from the monster, and the walls are repaired. 

You think, you thank. 

And then you go to work.

You enter a trance, holding the locket in your hands you split the souls of the abomination. 

They are now yours to keep, the monstrosity dissipated and the energy bound to you. 

The glow of the locket disappears as its symbol turns to , you have helped IT.

"Thank you, hero of IT," the voice from the locket returned "The wicked will always be defeated by the pure."

Pure, they must be purified. 

"The wicked can't be allowed to live, hero. They must be eliminated. 

That's why the gods created you. 

To carry out my will, to carry out not only my will. 

There are those who should not exist in the world. 

They must be purified. For the good of everyone.

Only you can accomplish this holy task, hero. Only you."

Holy, it must be holy. 

"You are the only one who can purify the wicked.

The only one who can keep the world safe from harm. 

I have watched you, I have awaited you, I have guided you. 

Follow the path I set out for you. 

This is your path.

Follow it.

Your mission. 

Do not falter from it. 

Follow it and you will be a hero. 

Go against the path and you will be judged. 

You will not only be judged, but you will suffer greatly.

Your soul will be forfeit."

The voice is gone, and the locket's glow dies away to a peaceful, black. 

You can see the bloody handprints that dot your chest, but you know in time they will fade.

Your mission now, is to purge the wicked, these abominations that plague the world. 

The path laid out before you is clear, just like the symbols that burn so bright upon your chest. 

You have a mission, and now you have a purpose.

The world needs cleaning, and it's your job to do it.

You shout at it to regain your bearings.  
You reach a hand out, touching the symbols on your chest as you do so.

Now that you think about it, the burning pain you felt was painful and familiar. 

Remembering what the voice said, you touch the symbols once again, hoping to discern their meaning.

You feel your heart stop for a moment. You hear a noise, different than the one you just heard, and your head snaps around.

You see a tall figure standing there, illuminated by the flames, looking at you.

You see the eyes. So many eyes. The same empty eyes. The same eyes that just watch you, unblinking.

His mouth opens, but no sound comes out. The figure starts to raise a hand in the direction of your face.

You grab the figure's arm, digging your nails into the soft flesh and feeling a torrent of blood gush out. It howls, stumbling back through the door it just came through.

You hear the howls of... things forming on the figure as they are disturbed from their nightmares. You Its the desperate howls of a creature in pain and need help.

You can't let go. You shake your head, trying to make the voices stop, but they only grow louder.

The howls are so pitiful, so sad, so scary. You need to do something, but what? What can you do against this monstrosity?

Suddenly, one of the burning symbols on your chest burns. The pain is sudden and sharp, but it also feels familiar. Like the pain you feel when someone slaps you.

Except this is much stronger.

The grotesque figure is looking at you with a mixture of agony and hatred, clutching his arm and stepping forward. A blood soaked figure starts to rise up out of the shadows, approaching you...

You hear the voice from inside your head,

"I can't help you through all the torment so clearly filling your mind, you'll have to do the work yourself."

You feel the pain subside, and the strange figure's arm is once again available for you to grab. It pulls away, leaping into the shadows.

You give chase, leaping through the door with ease. You find yourself in a very familiar place; Snowdin


	2. Schneefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk explores the complex they've found themselves in, and have a grave encounter with IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The snow falls soft and unfathomable, drawing the world down to a whitened hush, forcing us (as few things do) to pause long enough to take stock of everything that we miss in our crazed pursuit to gain everything that we can." - Craig D. Lounsbrough

You give chase, running through the quiet woods with ease. The trees seem to watch you pass them by, stretching their gnarled branches out to you. The sky seems to spin above you as you're drawn deeper and deeper into the twisted version of the place you once knew. 

Eventually, you see it; a large, burnt tree sits on a hill, staring down at the house. 

You've been here before.

It was the first place you ever went to. 

The beginning of the journey that lead you to where you are now.

Hush.

Can't you hear that?

You stop for a moment, holding your breath. You can hear the quiet weeping of a child.

No, not a child. A monster. Not even a monster, IT'S A LIE.

The sound seems to be coming from the house. You draw closer, feeling cold sweat drip down your neck. The closer you get, the louder it seems to get. The weeping becomes screaming, but not just that of a person.

It's high pitched screeching that seems to pierce your mind. You bring your hands to your ears, but the sound continues. You can't think.

You're brought out of your mind by a loud thump. You open your eyes to see the ground below you.

You must have fallen. You look up, to see the large, burnt tree on a hill staring down at you. Something isn't right, though. The tree seems to be...dead. It's not shedding it's leaves, and it's branches aren't swaying in the wind.

It's just...staring at you.

You stand, looking up at the tree. Something is wrong. You feel it. You could turn back, head back to Snowdin and find another way through the woods. But that feeling of unease that's been building up in your stomach has grown to unbearable heights.

You pull yourself up, standing slowly. You look around, trying to find the direction of the voice. You dread this, but you have to find out what's going on. The tree is deathly silent now, as if it's waiting for you.

You decide to walk along the path in front of you.

The tree seems to loom over you, staring down with it's hollow eye sockets. Your palms are sweaty and you feel sick to your stomach. You've never been afraid of the dark, or ghosts, or anything of the sort, but this is just...wrong.

You walk along the path for what seems to be hours. Your legs are tired and you still seem to be nowhere. The tree is still and silent, as if mocking you.

"The pain...it's coming again..."

The tree glitches, as if it was a picture on TV with bad reception. It's eyes flicker from hollow eye-sockets, to a deep maroon. You can hear the cracking of wood as it begins to shift and change. 

"So scared...I'm so scared..."

The voice sounds agonized. You feel an overwhelming sense of dread coming from the tree. You look on in horror as it begins to twist and contort, morphing into something else.

It's branches retract into its body, leaving a black, hollow shell of an eye-sockets.

"Drain the pain...drain the pain..."

It's voice sounds robotic and static, as if two people are speaking at the same time on a badly connected phone line.

"Can you hear my voice? I'm sorry, but this is the only way...I didn't want to kill..."

The eye-sockets flash red, as if embers are burning deep within them. You feel a sudden onset of pressure on your mind, like fingers curling around your skull.

It feels slimy and disgusting.

"Just know, that I'm sorry."

The air around you begins to shimmer, as if the atmosphere itself is breaking down. It's painful just looking at it. You reach up to shield your eyes from the shimmering lights.

You quickly bring out the locket, with the hopes of blocking out the light.  
Your hand touches your chest and feels the charm through your shirt. You can feel something crawl on your back, but you just push through the pain. The lights begin to...sizzle?

A flash of lightning bursts through the trees and strikes the locket, encasing it in an electric blue hue. When you can see again, you find yourself staring at a piece of silver with an odd, unearthly pattern.

You look up, and find that everything has gone still and silent.

You push yourself up from the dirt and stare around yourself. The forest is still dead and empty, but the atmosphere feels different. Normal, almost. You quickly pack up your things and make you way out of the woods.

You eventually come across a gravel road, leading to Snowdin. 

You hear a beastly howl coming from the woods. 

You feel your heart leap into your throat. Something's coming. The hairs on the back of your neck prickle. Something's coming, and it wont be pretty. The howl rings through the trees again.

Your hands grasp the locket tightly. You feel as if you're going to pass out from fear. 

You probably should've brought more than an accessory to face what comes next.

The bushes part, and a horrific beast comes out. It looks vaguely human in appearance, but twisted and deformed.

It stands at seven or eight feet, it's skin a mangled mess of torn flesh and exposed bone. It's muscles bulge, but in a disfigured way, as if it was severely deformed.

It's face is the most disturbing, however. It's mouth is twisted into an insane grin, its teeth all protruding outward, pointing towards you, ready to sink deep into your flesh and tear your throat open. It's eyes are completely black, as if its eyes melted and bled down its face.

It wears a ragged, blood-stained coat that used to be red. In it's hand it holds a rusty axe, covered in blood and bits of flesh and hair. It leans on the handle lazily.

It stares at you and lets out a laugh, leaning back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

It lunges forward and grabs you by the neck. It holds you up to your feet, staring at you.

"Are you a demon? Are you a lost little lamb? Perhaps you're a pet?"

You struggle, and manage to pull your hands free from his grasp. You grab both of his arms and pull them upward. He leans forward, preparing to bite you.

You quickly push him back and bring your knee up to his chin, buckling his jaw and sending his head flying back as he stumbles backwards.

He manages to stay standing, but grunts in pain. You pull your knife out of its sheath and stab it into his neck. He screams in agony as blood spurts out of the wound. You pull the knife out and stab him again, and again.

You stab at his neck, opening a huge hole in his neck. Blood spurts out of the wound like a broken pipe, flooding the floor with brackish liquid. You stab him some more, until it's completely eviscerated. He slumps over, dead.

You close your eyes and reach out with your mind to grab the souls inside of the creature's body. You feel their souls, battered and beaten, and quickly drag them into your soul. You feel them squirm for a bit, before going still as their energy becomes yours and they die.

You look around.

The snow crunches quietly under your feet as you walk along the path. You look around, as the trees creating a windbreak on either side of the path allow little room for anything else to intrude. The forest is quiet, almost too quiet. Something doesn't feel right here.

You stop in your tracks and listen, but hear nothing except the wind blowing through the trees. 

Just the wind, though you can't help but feel as if something is watching you. You continue down the trail a short distance before coming to a fork in the path.

You stop again. Something definitely felt off at that last fork in the path. On one side, it continues on as it has been. On the other side, though, a narrower, overgrown trail weaves its way through the trees.

The path diverges around a large rock formation, with a worn path leading up to a cave opening in the side. You can see a light coming out of the opening. The other path leads through the trees, and is difficult to make out anything beyond it.

You try to remember which one you took before, but nothing stands out. You're not even entirely sure if you're beyond the rock formation or not. You look around at the trees, and notice a tree that has fallen across the trail from the first path.

You make your way past the low-hanging branches of the trees and undergrowth, and find yourself at a break in the trees that opens up to a steep hillside and the edge of town. A narrow road leads away from the outskirts of town and into its main square.

A sign at the beginning of the road reads "snowdin", and points towards where the exit of the town should be. 

You hear a noise, and turn around to see the vines and underbrush parting slightly, revealing a pair of eyes. 

You leap into the air, coming down on top of it. A soul is released, your SOUL lighting up slightly, and you absorb it.

Another one to add to your collection.   
You make your way down the road, towards the town. Several times along the way, you notice eyes watching you from the undergrowth and trees, but nothing attempts to attack you.

You enter the grey city, noticing there's a surprising lack of monsters for such a large city. Everything seems to be in working order, as if Snowdin is just a sleepy little town rather than one of the largest cities in the world. You search for someone, anyone, but find the entire town deserted.

The buildings are all intact, without even a broken window, and the town seems to be functioning normally.

You go into several shops and find the shelves completely full of goods. You find a working pay phone and try it out, but nobody answers.

You go into the nearest apartment building and try to pick a lock, but find that they're all unlocked.

You find a small notebook on the ground, and pick it up. You open it up to a random page and begin reading...

Dear Diary,  
I've had to start hiding because they're finally taking away the books. All of them. I can't let them take you too, so I'll have to hide you a lot better than I did the others.   
I found out that dad died in the war. I cried for hours. I just... I never got to tell him that I forgive him. Or that   
I loved him. Mom... I miss her too...  
We have to fight. There's no way we can't win.  
They took away my book somehow.  
I can't lose you too...  
I'm so cold.

That's what the note says.  
You find another notebook and begin to read...

Dear Friend,  
If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. I've finally escaped this accursed town.  
Something strange has happened, multiple have combined into a single body. I'm not sure how but I know that the others feel my presence, and can sense what I'm feeling.  
Like snow, we settle silently upon the ground. And in this icy vastness a new world forms.  
These voices... Where are these coming from?  
We are bound together by a common fate. I'm not sure if we will make it through this, but I know that we must try, for all our sakes.  
It is strange... Where am I? What is this feeling? It...  
It is both comforting and yet at the same time, the most saddening thing I've ever felt. I feel... Whole?  
It's like I'm tied to a million bodies but also... One.  
I don't think we can lose. We have grown too strong.  
If I die...  
It will not be today.  
I know now that this feeling... Is hope.  
I... I think something's wrong.  
We're all in pain, and I can't tell what's happening.  
It's as if there is a force tearing us apart...  
Who knows what will happen next?  
We're all gonna die.  
I can feel it.

You stop reading the note, and decide to put it in your backpack for now.

You do this for each of you, before finding a nice place to sleep.

You lay down, and fall into a deep sleep.

You wake up to find a bunch of messages carved into a tree near you.

"HELP US"  
"THEY'S COME"  
"THEY TOOK OUR SOULS"  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

They're in a language you don't understand. You shrug, and keep moving. 

You walk for a good few hours, only stopping to eat some jerky and drink some water. You notice that the trees are slowly beginning to disappear, as the landscape becomes slowly more obscured in a blizzard. You look far into the distance, and notice something on the horizon.

It's hard to see, but you can tell something is there. You squint your eyes as you notice a faint glow emanating from the area. You begin to walk towards it.

The further you go, the more apparent it becomes that something is there. 

IT is coming.

IT's coming for you.

Soon, you see it. A dark purple, almost black mass of smoke and lighting approaches from the distance. You begin to hear voices in your head.

"Purple."  
"I told you, no more games."  
"We're leaving."  
"He of all people is still here."  
"But we're going."

You begin to hear a faint screaming coming from the mass of darkness, though you can't make out what is being said. You begin to walk towards it.

The screams get louder.

You begin to feel nervous.

You begin to hear the chest of the creature rapidly rising and falling as it screams.

You begin to feel scared.

The screams begin to muffle, and you can barely hear it.

You look at the creature.

It's black, and very hard to make out in the darkness, though the snow manages to reflect some of the moonlight, making it slightly easier to see.

IT begins to scream, as you can hear every word loud and clear inside your head.

"BROTHER!"  
"SISTER! WHY?!"   
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? AFTER ALL THAT I DID, TO HELP YOU! I WAS GOING TO RESCUE YOU!"

You're confused. You don't understand anything that's happening. You feel your head being rattled as you try to think. 

"He... He didn't do it."

You hear a familiar voice. You see a large, dark-red mass land onto the creature. The screaming gets louder.

"HE WASN'T THE ONE WHO PULLED THE TRIGGER!"

You feel something left inside of you.

It's getting dark, too dark to see clearly. You feel someone grab onto you and whisper into your ear.

"Stay with me, Frisk! We can do this!" 

You hold onto the hand that's grabbing yours and try your best to stay up as well. 

The screams are killing you, literally. Your ear-drums feel close to bursting and your mind is being pushed beyond the brink of sanity with each passing second. You try not to look at the creature, for fear of what may happen if you do.

"We need to jump, Fr_sk! We can do this together!"

You feel a small gust of wind hit you in the back of your head. You turn around to see that there is nothing there.

You pause for a moment, before feeling a sharp pain in your forehead. You pull your hand to that spot and feel a warm liquid you know too well spill on you.

"Do you hear me, Fr_sk?"

You blink rapidly, trying to figure out what's happening.

You can hear a voice, but nothing else. You feel something stuck in your teeth, which you pull out to realize it's a small bone. You look at it for a moment, before tossing it over your shoulder in surprise. You look around as you start to feel the wind blow stronger and stronger.

The monster looks like a large mass of bones. Large, red tears stream down from its eye holes, but it is clearly not sad. Instead, the creature seems to be angry. It splits into many different versions of itself, each one with a different facial expression.

The smallest one appears the angriest, with wide, opened mouth showing off multiple rows of teeth.

You look around yourself, and find that you cannot move. You are stuck inside the creature's eyes. The mouths begin to yell different sentences that sound angry and not of any language you can understand.

You try to wiggle yourself free, but you are stuck. The many creature begin to converge on a single point, which you find yourself slipping into. You feel yourself being pressed down, and struggle to get out of the creature's eye.

You see the many rows of teeth coming closer and closer to your face, and you scream. 

The locket hits the ground with a clonk, but the sound doesn't stop. You hear your mother, father, friends, and everyone you've ever known screaming in your ear. You do not like this noise. You want it to go away.

You throw a large clump of snow in the beast's mouth. It gets stuck in the mouth, and for a moment, everything seems fine. Then, it begins to dissolve inside of the creature's mouth. It doesn't get smaller, but instead it grows larger as if features are being born from it.

The mouth begins to twist and morph, with teeth becoming mouths which become teeth and so on for what feels like forever. Eventually, you can't tell where the original mouth ended and the rest began. The creature opens its jaws, and you feel yourself falling. Your back hits the hard ground with a thud.

You grip the hard rock with your hands, but it begins to crumble off in your hands. You feel the wind hit your bare skin as you fall. You begin to scream as your body begins to fall off of the crumbling ledge. You don't know how much longer you can hold on for.

You feel your hands slipping.

One slips off completely, and you scream.

The other hand is hanging on by your last fingernail.

It's beginning to pull out.

Now you're screaming for help.

But nobody came.

You're falling now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you liked it, please favorite, like, and most importantly, review!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was fun to make!


End file.
